


Sweet Poison Makes the Blood Run Black

by SXH1417



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Bad Flirting, Black/Slim, Body Worship, Chains, Collars, Cuffs, Cunnilingus, Ectobiology, Fellswapcest - Freeform, Fingering, Flirting, Hand-job, I couldn't resist, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Gore (just a little blood), Nervous Black, Non-Con Exhibitionism?, Praise Kink, Propositions, Rare Pair, Riding, Sex Negotiaton, Slow stuff, Smoking, Smut, SweetPoison, a lot of pining, dubcon, switch Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXH1417/pseuds/SXH1417
Summary: Black hadn't been expecting a visit today. It had been one of those few days he got to himself. That was until he got a very unexpected visitor on his doorstep, with a very unexpected proposition.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this right after I finished "He Made a Nest...". I had been thinking of ship names for a completely different ship when this thought occurred. So, I just had to write it.

"You want me to what?" Black asked incredulously.

He looked this Papyrus up and down, assessing if there was any way he could be joking. However, from his big, round, pink glasses, braced teeth, frilly purple dressed with pink polka dots, all the way down to his lacy pink wedges, he looked serious. At least... as serious as one could be while trembling in front of him.

Black gave him another once over, bringing his hard stare up to those tiny eye sockets. He let out a sigh, "Does Blood even know that you are here, Sugar?"

That pretty pinkish orange blush spoke volumes.

"I... I told him th-that I was going to s-spend some time with my f-friends. Th-there's no need for him to kn-know that I..."

"You lied to him."

"I omitted whom it was I was visiting."

"Uh huh... You 'omitted' telling him that you would be visiting a Fell-verse to visit a 'friend' who you then ask for advice on 'Advanced Dating'."

Sugar shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably. "I'm an adult. I can make my own decisions," he mumbled.

Black sat back in his dining room chair. He would never mention to anyone just how tempting the offer was. He knew that if Blood ever found out that Sugar came here, to him of all people in the first place, he would be a dead monster.

Yet, he had such a determined look on his face. Even if his cute features were marred by shame, Black still thought about how lucky Blood was. He had such a sweet, kind, and beautiful Papyrus. Don't get him wrong. He loved Slim. He was bonded to Slim. That love was unconditional and would never change. But, they both had a mutual understanding of lust. It was the only reason why Muffet was still alive in his universe... That was a story for another day.

Right now, Sugar was getting more and more uncomfortable by the second. Black thought of the pros and cons of this situation. Considering Sugar was new to everything, it all had to be vanilla to a point. He was NOT going to fuck Sugar... but that didn't mean he wouldn't at least have a taste.

"Are you sure you want to do this with me? Comic would probably be a better suited to help you than I."

Sugar shook his head violently. "Comic only sees me as another version of his brother. He sees me as a younger, more innocent version... Everyone forgets the universe I come from Black. Even Blood babies me."

"And you think I won't? If you wanted someone from a similar universe to yours, you could ask the Fell brothers instead."

"Blood and Red are friends. And no. I know you'd baby me too, even if only a little, but I... I thought you would at least hear me out on this. But, if that's a 'no', then I'll just go ahead and leave."

Sugar turned away and was headed to the door when Black snatched his wristed and pulled him back. He slammed the other into the wall, pinning the taller one with his body.

"I never said I wouldn't do it, Sugar..." Black said next to Sugar's neck, he sharp teeth a hair away from grazing the vertebrae. Sugar shivered, his sternum flushing. He whimpered a little as Black raised a hand to play with Sugar's thin dress straps. "Believe me... Had my way, you would already be in my bed begging for me to let you cum and ruin that pretty little dress... Purple does suit you, by the way." Black rasped the last part in Sugar's earhole. It was such a delight to see those long legs tremble. But, not yet.

Pulling away and ignoring the little whine it drew from the other, Black helped keep the other steady as he said in a serious tone, "But, that will have to wait. We have boundaries to set. Things to talk about before we jump in. I know you are eager to learn. I am eager to teach you. That is precisely the reason why we need to discuss this before we go further." After giving the other some time to compose himself, Black offered him a hand. "Shall we?"

It took Sugar no time at all to answer him. The taller took his hand, answering, "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! It's a little later than I expected, but here it is! I started it I think a few days before my appendix decided to try and kill me. So, it's been about a month but look! It's here! I hope you all enjoy!

Sugar’s bones were very much like his own. He had scars all over, but he did very well in hiding them just right. Black didn’t need for Sugar to tell him his story. The little scars he hides under his gloves show many years of biting from hunger. The cuts and scars on his limbs were from some weapon, an ax or swords. His ribs had nasty scars on them. Teeth marks that he could tell were from the canine unit bunched up from his floating ribs to his clavicle, becoming worse as they went. What broke his heart was the lone missing rib from the middle of his ribcage. If he dared look between them, he would see the scarred mess that was Sugar’s soul.

Sugar didn’t have to tell him anything. It was written all over him. Like a book he would gladly read over and over if he was given the chance. But, that was up for Sugar to decide. It was his job to make sure the other had a good time. And if he came back to him? It would be his pleasure to serve him again and again.

So, he began by kissing each and every one of those scars. Slowly. He took his time, looking up occasionally to see Sugar’s magic flood his face. As he went, he slowly undressed the other, uncovering more of his story. He started with the cute little pink and purple stockings he wore. His kissed his way down to Sugar’s tarsals, viewing more of Sugar’s story. He paid special attention to one scar on his femur, one that looked very painful… It seemed Sugar had lost his leg at one point but was able to get it back on before it turned to dust. He kissed it once more before turning to the other one.

He gave the next leg the same treatment, showing it just as much love as the other. However, he paused only for a second when he saw an identical scar on that leg. Sugar had lost both at some point. He wanted to question it but knew Sugar was very self-conscious. He probably didn’t want to talk about it. Besides, it was not his job to judge. He was meant only to please. He gave that one a kiss as well, noting the shiver that ran through his partner.

Once the stockings were gone, he moved back up to Sugar. He kissed his cheekbones and his mandible, running his hands up and down Sugar’s sides.

“So pretty,” Black breathed next to Sugar’s skull. He was already hard from being near the sweetheart. But, he had to suppress it. He made Sugar a promise. He would give Sugar experience. He would give. Not take. Sugar was a virgin and he was not going to take that unless Sugar specifically asked beforehand. Tonight was all about him.

Sugar jerked at the praise. His bones rattled softly, but he pressed into Black more. Black smiled softly and undid his little pink choker. There as a scar on his neck, too. Black was surprised he survived long enough for it to scar. It looked like this one was deep too. He didn’t want to make assumptions… but this one looked like it was from a bone attack. Those had a very specific pattern to them. He knew from his own fights with his brother. The marks were cleaner, the area around it ground smooth. Swords and the like always left spider cracks and chips here and there. He wasn’t going to ask. It was Sugar’s business.

Black kissed the vertebrae there, gently pulling Sugar close. The other’s legs fell open, allowing him to slot himself there perfectly as he wrapped his arms around the other. As he rubbed along Sugar’s scapulae, he could feel the other squirm. His cock strained against his pants and the slightest movement me his hips twitch a little. So, when his cock slid up against Sugar’s magic through their clothes, he groaned lowly. His hips ground into him before he could stop it.

Ashamed at the slip-up, he went to pull away, but Sugar’s legs kept him in place. He looked Sugar in the eye sockets, questioning. But, Sugar turned his head away, blushing furiously. Shrugging it off, he continued his exploration. He slid his hands up, trying to find the zipper to Sugar’s dress. Not finding it at the top, he went searched along his partner’s spine to find it. He thought his found it low and at the bottom, but the sharp cry from Sugar only told him otherwise. He had found Sugar’s coccyx instead.

Deciding that he liked those noises, he gave it another gentle rub before moving his hand back to Sugar’s lumbar vertebrae. The other was a shivering mess already. He was so responsive, receptive, _sensitive_. He was so lucky that Sugar came to him, of all people, for this. He was shivering in his arms, panting heavily by the time he withdrew his hands.

Kissing down his neck, Black made his way down to his clavicle, then his sternum. He was pleasantly surprised to find Sugar had summoned his ecto-body, from his thighs to his neck. His face was currently pressed into a nice pair of soft mounds, covered in the black lace of Sugar’s dress. They were not very large and it didn’t matter to Black. He’d always thought that with Sugar’s tendency to wear such bright and pretty colors that his magic would be about the same. He imagines it to be a pretty pink. But, Sugar was full of surprises. Shining through the black lace was a pretty scarlet color.

Keeping his face pressed against Sugar’s sternum, he ran his hands up and down over the taut material. The pretty dress no longer looked like it was simply hanging off his bones. Sugar filled it out very nicely. Black inched his way down the other’s body, his hands going with him. They went from caress his sides to sliding along the insides of his thighs. He grasped a handful of Sugar’s ass and was not disappointed at all. Was everything about Sugar perfect?

As he laid kisses on Sugar’s bare stomach, he groped at his partner’s hips and ass through the clothing. Sugar, seeming to enjoy the treatment, was letting out sighs, little gasps, and the occasional cute peep. Black looked up at him, smirking at the mess he was making of his lover.

“Love, as much as I adore this dress, I think it would look prettier if it was in tatters,” Black rumbled. Sugar’s face flushed a nice red. He mumbled something that Black couldn’t quite catch. “What was that?” Sugar turned his face away, seemingly trying to bury it in the pillows.

“I… I brought a-another dress so… Y-you can…” Sugar covered his face with one of his hands while the other was grasping tightly at the plush covers underneath him. Black found his own face flushing. His cock twitched. He now had the chance to ruin this dress. Stars, he was going to make Sugar into a mess.

“Good… Hold still, I don’t want to hurt you,” Black said. Sugar did as he was asked. He held perfectly still as Black slowly took off his gloves, revealing his own sharp, pointed phalanges. Black didn’t show them often. He regretted ever filing them that much, but they were a useful tool. He brought his index finger teasingly up to Sugar’s sternum, where the dress’s black net-like cloth covered it. He hooked his finger under it, giving Sugar one last glance before he ripped it down. The sound of fabric tearing was all that could be heard for a millisecond before he heard Sugar wince a little. Black tore the rest in a second.

Peeling away the fabric, Black admired his work, but his sockets widened when he saw a small line of magic well up on Sugar’s sternum, between his two supple breasts.

“I’m so sorry…” Black whispered, pulling away to survey the damage. “Does it hurt too bad?”

“No… Just stings,” Sugar replied. Black eyed it magic welling up and trailing down his sternum. Concentrating magic into his tongue, Black leaned down and swiped his tongue up along the cut. Green magic began to seep into Sugar’s, making the wound close slowly. Sugar let out a low groan. The smaller kept repeating the action. As he did, he moved began to explore more and more of Sugar’s bare body.

Cute little sounds began to fall from Sugar’s teeth again as he touched all the bare ecto-body he could find. His mouth moved from the taller’s sternum to his breasts. They were about a handful, much smaller than his brother’s, but still beautiful. He sucked one of Sugar’s breasts into his mouth and moaned. They were so soft and smooth. He sucked on Sugar’s nipples and nipped them gently. He paid special attention to each, not favoring one over the other.

By now, Sugar’s hips were jerking upward. The taller was practically aching for some attention down there. So, Black detached himself from them and scooted forward to kiss Sugar’s neck. He pressed his erect member flush against Sugar’s panties and ground against him. He practically keened at the action, hips bucking more to meet Black’s own as the shorter’s cock continuously brushed against his clit. Black bit Sugar’s clavicle, trying his best to hold back, to keep himself from losing control. Even through the underwear, he could feel just how wet and _soft_ Sugar was. Thoughts of burying his cock deep within those soft walls filled his mind, chipping away at his control. His thrusts grew harsher, Sugar was moaning steadily now, and it would be so easy to just rip the underwear apart and fuck this sweet being senseless.

Gritting his teeth, he pulled away. Sugar didn’t let him go far though. Those long legs pulled him back, those arms reaching for him, wanting his attention back. Black placed his hands at Sugar’s sides, simply holding himself up as he tried to regain breath and rational thought. They were both teetering on the line that they had made, wanting to cross it so badly. But, Black had set that line for a reason. He wasn’t going to let his lower head get his upper one removed by Blood.

Sugar whined while Black took a minute to collect himself. He bucked his hips up, wrapped his hands around the back of Black’s next and tried to bring him back down and lie on top of him. Black wouldn’t. He moved his hands down the other’s body, placing them on Sugar’s thighs and hiking them up higher on his hips. He moved one hand down between them, between Sugar’s legs. He fingers grazed over the lacy pink underwear, cupping his sex softly.

“Please…” Sugar whimpered. Without hesitation, Black moved them to the side. He traced the lips to the pretty little button at the top. Sugar cried out loudly as it was pressed, pinched, and fondled. Black growled at the sounds he was hearing fall from the other’s teeth. Pressing his thumb against the taller’s clit, his fingers slithered down those lips. He pressed a phalange into Sugar’s hole. The walls easily accommodated him, sucking him in deeper. Black shivered, thinking of those walls doing that to his cock. He thrust his phalange in and out. Sugar was so wet…

“More... Please, more…” Sugar begged. Black shivered as Sugar’s hands found a sensitive spot on the other side of one of his floating ribs. Sugar was exploring his body as well, pressing against any spot that made Black shiver, finding more and more of them. When those hands reached his lumbar vertebrae, one wrapped around them and pumped his spine, treating it like his own shaft. Black hissed in pleasure, wanting more of that contact.

He pressed another finger into Sugar. He stroked Sugar’s walls, stretching and pressing in different spaces. He leaned down and latched onto one of Sugar’s red breast. His other hand grasped Sugar’s hand and pressed it against his shorts. It took little to no time for Sugar to open them and release Black’s aching dick. He grasped it and quickly began to pump it. Black let a moan slip from his teeth. He thrust up into the contact and redoubled his efforts. He thrust his fingers faster and harder.

Moans were spilling from both of their lips. Sugar swiped his finger over the tip of his cock, making Black’s toes twitch and wish to curl. In turn, his fingers curled and pressed against a spot that made Sugar just sing. It was lovely… Black wanted to hear more.

He curled his fingers again, feeling Sugar writhe against him. His back arched and the fingers on the back of Black’s neck clawed at him. He quickened his ministrations. Sugar’s cunt made the lewdest noises when wet. Squelches could be heard as loud as their moaning as his fingers glided in and out easily. Sugar was producing so much slick, Black could probably drink his fill of it. Another growl escaped him.

He pulled away from Sugar, despite his protests and leaned down. He was going to do just that. He pulled down Sugar’s panties the rest of the way, no doubt popping a thread here or there. He looked at the luscious lips and licked his teeth. Sugar wasn’t given another second to speak as Black buried his face between his legs.

Licking a line up the slit, Black shuddered. Sugar’s magic made his mouth tingle, borderline sting, almost like those cinnamon candies Slim used to eat. Black hadn’t had one in a long time. He pressed forward, finding the taller’s cute little button quickly. He lavished it with more attention. He rolled it between his teeth and licked it in apology. Sugar was so much louder now… His hands had shot to Black’s skull the minute he sucked on his clit. Without looking up, he knew he was making a mess out of Sugar. Those thighs were tensing, trying to clamp his head between them. He had to wrap his arms around them and grasp them tightly to keep them from squishing his skull.

The shorter dove his tongue inside Sugar’s hole, dipping in to sample him. That was when his legs fell open. He seemed more than eager to let Black do as he wished now. The moans spilling from Sugar were mixed with babbled pleas and non-words. One thing was apparent, though. Sugar was close. And he needed more.

Black pressed two phalanges inside along with his tongue. He fucked Sugar with both, thoroughly since he could only wish to do it properly. But, Sugar didn’t seem to mind at all. Claw dug into the bed, hips frantically trying to thrust up, and tears in his eye-sockets, Sugar seemed to only want more. Withdrawing his tongue, he went back to sucking on Sugar’s clit while continuing to fuck him with his fingers. He straightened them out and pushed in repeatedly, hitting the back of his magic every single time. He wasn’t gentle about that part, not with his partner crying out for “More” and “H-harder”.

It didn’t take long for Black to feel those velvety walls flutter rapidly. He changed tactics. Every time he withdrew his fingers, he would do so slowly, curling them, caressing that sweet spot. After a few thrusts, it was just too much for his sweet partner. All of Sugar began to tense. He was crying out Black’s name over and over mixed with his gorgeous scream of ecstasy. Black moaned a little himself. It was like Sugar was projecting the pleasure he felt, making Black feel just how good he felt.

Sugar didn’t squirt. He gushed fluid onto Black’s hand and chin. Black slowly withdrew his fingers and his mouth entirely. Licking his hand clean, he used the other to jerk his member rapidly. It didn’t take much for him either. Being neglected for so long made it sensitive. Getting to look down at his handiwork also helped. He whispered Sugar’s name, along with several praises he didn’t get to say before. Sugar watched him, with hazy, dazed eyes. Although, Black could still see a bit of lust inside them.

He released calling Sugar’s name. His cum landed on the lips of Sugar’s cunt. Pleasure rolled through him quickly. His body wasn’t satisfied with just that. But, that was all it was going to get for now.

The next few minutes were spent cuddling Sugar, praising him for how good he did, and reassuring him that everything was okay. He ran a bath for Sugar and put their clothes in the washer. He helped Sugar wash up and even helped him get into his pajamas. Blood, for some unknown reason, had agreed to let Sugar stay the night in Black’s universe. Black had a suspicion that the conversation for that involved a lot of puppy-dog-eyes.

By the end of it all, they were curled up on Black’s bed. Black read him his favorite story. Afterward, they talked a lot about nothing. He was surprised the next morning when he woke up from what he could only describe as the best sleep of his life. Sugar was there, still sleeping. Black didn’t want to admit that he how beautiful Sugar was in that moment. He knew this arrangement was temporary. He couldn’t get attached. But, he could harbor some affection for the sweetheart, right? He pressed a small kiss to the crown of Sugar’s skull and got up to make breakfast.

Sugar came down later, fully-clothed thankfully. He sat down and ate with him, complimenting his cooking skills. They talked about what they were going to go do today. Sugar talked about possibly picking up the dating manual again, but Black brushed it off. It was a no-brainer that Sugar loved his brother and vice versa. Sugar was likely going to review the book so that he could ask Blood out of a date. Black shivered. Blood could never find out about this arrangement he had with Sugar. If he ever did, there would be no more Black. Ever.

As they were saying their goodbyes, Sugar smiled at him and said, “Same time next week?”

Black felt his soul speed up a little in excitement and his face flush a little. Quickly regaining his composure, he replied, “Of course. Anything for you, Sugar.”

As Sugar exited his house, Black could help but think about how true that statement was. Despite what they agreed upon, he meant _anything_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this lovely rare pair. I couldn't help but love it after writing the first chapter.   
> This was a lot of work to write but also a lot of fun.  
> Unfortunately, I will not be continuing this story after this chapter. I love you guys, but if you want to continue, feel free to do so yourself. Make your own interpretations! I would love to see what you guys come up with.
> 
> Also, I'm on Tumblr! Check it out if you want to: https://sxh1417.tumblr.com/


	3. Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their arrangement had been going very well. Sugar was becoming more and more outgoing and fitting into the group. But... Sugar really shouldn't have tried flirting with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a horrible liar and wanted to continue this series. I love these two adorable dorks.
> 
> Warning(s): Bad Flirting, Flirting, Nervous Black, Smoking, Teasing, Stalking, Wall Sex, Non-Con Exhibitionism?

Sugar surprised him yet again today. They were at their usual gathering. Papyrus, Blue, and Sugar were all talking about flirting. It caught everyone’s attention quickly. They all listened intently as the three shot flirty lines back and forth. It was adorable. Some of them weren’t bad, but others were so terrible that even Black groaned in agony.

But as he was putting the food in the oven, Sugar perked up. He quickly stood up and sprinted to the kitchen. Black turned around and saw him standing there with a bright smile. A second later, he noticed all eyes had turned to them.

“Did it hurt?” Sugar began.

“Huh?” Black asked, confusion written all over his face.

“Did it hurt? You know… When you fell from heaven?” Sugar got a sheepish look on his face as he fiddled with the end of his skirt. Black stared for only a minute longer before he couldn’t help it. He laughed. Hard. He tried to stop, but it was so fucking adorable.

“No, no, no, Sugar,” Black began when he’d finally calmed down. “It hurt more when I crawled out of hell just to see your pretty face again.” Sugar’s face flushed brightly. Everyone started to laugh at that, except for one person. Black could feel his penetrating gaze on him at that moment. It was unnerving and honestly, he was pretty sure it promised pain later. But, he couldn’t help himself. Sugar’s flushed face was so cute.

Not to be outdone, Sugar composed himself quickly as he tried to flirt back. “R-Really? Well, I’m sure my kisses would make it better.” The others in the room quickly giggled and were cheering on the little flirt battle they were having.

_Cute._

“You sure about that, Sugar? My kisses are wet. They’d just make you  _melt_ ,” Black replied, dropping his voice a bit. His tone was now pure sin and had Sugar sputtering. Blood looked like he was ready to kill him, so he backed off. “It’s okay, Shugs. You’ll get better at flirting. It just takes a lot of practice,” Black said as he turned back to the stove.

“I’m sure my mouth could be put to better use elsewhere when it comes to you,” Sugar muttered, causing even Black to flush. Sugar left with a flirty wink, making everyone bust a gut as Black tried to figure out how to take that.

He caught a glimpse of Blood in the corner of his eye. Yes, he was ready for murder. And yes, Black was on the menu. Oh, fucking stars, why did Sugar do that? Everyone was laughing and black had to excuse himself. He didn’t think he could handle their teasing on top of his impending doom. He quickly explained that he was going for a walk and stepped out the door.

As he walked to cool his head and get as far away from Blood as possible, he mentally ranted tom himself. Why the hell did Sugar do that? They had a deal! Blood wasn’t to know about their arrangement at all and Sugar wouldn’t do… lewd things in public either. They weren’t supposed to give any sort of hint that they were involved. Now, Blood was likely going to kill him.

Damn it, he needed a cigarette right about now.

Actually…

He dug around in his pockets. Success! He took Slim’s pack because he chain-smoked five cigarettes earlier. He walked all the way to Sans’s sentry station so he could enjoy one out of the sight of prying eyes. As soon as he lit it, he took a long drag. Seconds later he felt a calm rush over his bones. It wasn’t enough to completely get rid of his nerves, just dull them down a bit. He hid on the other side of the sentry station and sighed. As soon as he felt eyes on him, he put it out and left. He didn’t feel safe at all now, knowing Blood was out for him. He made it back just in time to take out the food. Blood was there too, his eyes never leaving him.

///

This went on for several days and Black was definitely on Edge. He was jumpy even in his own universe, which was a bad idea. His paranoia had him seeing Blood everywhere. This lead to one hell of an ass kicking from Alphys, who saw that he was distracted one day. He was battered and bruised and angry. He stomped back home and openly took one of his brother’s cigarettes and went out onto the balcony to smoke it, leaving his brother sputtering about how that was where his cigarettes were going.

Black was over halfway through with his cigarette before Slim met him up there. He offered the other a pack of his own with a knowing look. Black took it with a soft, “Thanks.”

“no problem. looked like you really needed it,” he replied.

“What gave you that impression? The bruises on my face? The cuts on the rest of my body? The seething fury radiating off my entire being?” Black snapped.

“no, it was the smoking,” Slim replied cheekily. “Blood’s been keeping a rather close eye on you since Sugar flirted with you that one time.”

“Yeah, and that was just us flirting,” Black murmured as he finished his cigarette. He took the other pack, packed it in, and then tore it open.

“just flirting? you two do more than that?” Black huffed and turned his head. “why didn’t you tell me?” Slim demanded with a frown.

“Don’t talk to me like that,” Black snarled. “You would have fucked Sugar if he asked you to. I have enough sense not to because  _I_  at least want to keep my dick when Blood finds out.”

“you’re right… so, how did that happen?”

Black chuckled softly, a hint of his anxiety coming through, “He wanted to know more about Advanced Dating. He explained how I was the only one who he could come to and the rest is pretty much history. We’ve had several sessions, but no, I haven’t fucked him yet.”

“how is he, though?”

Black thought for a few minutes. He knew Blood was probably lurking around somewhere, but he was already a dead man. But, how could he even describe Sugar? He was an experience unlike any other he’s had. He tested Black’s limits just like Slim would, but it was so sweet and innocent. He never purposely teased. His moans were just music to his nonexistent ears too. And the way Sugar’s magic would just  _cling_  to him when he had his fingers and tongue inside him. Fucking hell, it was enough to make him hard.

“Exquisite,” Black answered softly. “He’s an experience that’s impossible to describe. I don’t blame Blood for wanting him so badly. I wouldn’t blame Blood if he killed me for Sugar. But, fuck… He’s just perfect.”

He felt Slim saddle up next to him. He could feel Slim’s erection press against his ass. “better than me, Mi’Lord?”

Black smirked and turned around, holding the cigarette in his mouth as he wrapped his arms around his brother’s neck. His eye lights were glinting with mischief as he pressed himself close.

“What happens if I say ‘yes’?”

Slim snarled and claimed his mouth in a rough kiss. When they parted, Slim was holding his cigarette with a grin. “then, i’m just going to have to remind you who the fuck you mated with.”

Black smiled and gently took the cigarette back, he pressed the lit end to Slim’s collarbone, making him hiss. He tossed the out cigarette behind him leaned into his mate further. “Hmm… That sounds nice. What do you want to do,  _Mutt_? Fuck me against the wall? The floor? Make me ride you? No. Knowing you, you’d love to fuck me right over this railing, wouldn’t you?” Black’s voice dropped in pitch, taking on that sultry tone that he knew riled Slim up.

He was right, Slim’s expression darkened with lust and he buried his head in the crook of Black’s neck. He began to kiss, nip and suck the vertebrae there. Letting out a soft sigh, Black pressed himself closer. After a minute of enjoying the sensations, Black felt eyes on him. That would have been normal considering they were outside on the balcony. It wouldn’t have been the first time they fucked there for everyone to see. But, this time it felt unnerving. He had no doubt it was blood. He pushed Slim back a bit.

“You’re room. Wall. Now,” Black demanded. Not a second later he was being pushed against the door of his brother’s room. Black pressed their teeth together, slipping his tongue inside to twine with the red-orange one. Slim’s hands ever all over him. Caressing his ribs and groping at his ass. Black returned all the touches, grabbing a handful of Slim’s ass and pulling them together. Their erections pressed together through their clothing, making them moan into each other’s mouths.

Groping hands found the underside of his thighs and pulled him up. Black helped him, jumping up and wrapping his legs around Slim’s waist. He eagerly grinded their bodies together, listening to Slim’s lustful grunting and growling. He tugged at Slim’s jacket, pushing it off his shoulders. He may have hated how lazy Slim was, but stars did he love seeing him in that tank top. He looked so sexy in it.

Slim was getting impatient. He was biting at Black’s clavicle while grinding into him and groping his ass. Black was about to tell him to get on with it when the sound of ripping fabric filled the room. Soon he found his pants being pulled apart at the seams. His ass was soon exposed and fingers pressing against the puckered entrance. Not a second later, fingers were pressing into him, hitting all the right places. Black’s head fell back against the door as he let out a loud moan. He grinded down into the feeling while his hands came between the two of them. Making swift work of the buttons on Slim’s pants, black pulled out Slim’s cock. He grabbed both of their cocks in his hand and gave a firm stroke. Slim pressed into him hard, his hips thrusting up into the touch.

“fuck, Mi’lord… just like that,” he moaned next to Black’s skull. Black kept up the pace, changing up his wrist movements and speed, knowing just how to tease his mate. After a little while, Slim growled and removed his fingers. Pulling back, he lined them up. Slim gave the smaller skeleton one last lustful look before he thrust inside in one harsh movement.

Black cursed up a storm. He’d completely forgotten that they did this dry. But the burn was so nice and the friction it caused when Slim pulled out… Fuck it. If he tore, he’d have the bastard heal him.

Slim started up a slow, hard pace that left Black breathless. It had been a while since they’d fucked like this. His hands scrambled for something to hold onto, when Slim’s cock hit that one spot inside him, he immediately wrapped his arms around his shoulders, clinging onto him. He wasn’t sure of the sounds he was making and at this point he didn’t really care, he was feeling so good. Waves of sweet pleasure rolled up his spine with every movement Slim made.

He didn’t know when he closed his eyes but as he flinched as soon as he opened them. His eyes had landed on the one thing that struck fear in his soul. Blood was watching them from the fucking window. He was watching Black have sex with Slim. He was fucking  _watching_  them like it was nothing. Black’s first thought was to alert Slim and yell at him, but that stare made him freeze. Shameful heat traveled down his spine as he made eye contact with Blood. Blood noticed and his grin grew. That smile sent chills all through Black’s bones. He couldn’t decide whether or not it was pleasant or unpleasant. All he knew was that he couldn’t take his eyes off of Blood.

Suddenly, there was a hand on his cock. He let out a sound that was definitely not a mewl despite what Slim said. He didn’t last long, especially when all his senses were heightened by Blood’s presence. He came after just a few strokes to his cock. His vision whited out and he felt Slim release inside of him soon after. When his vision cleared, Blood was gone and Slim was still pressing him into the wall. When they both recovered, they peeled out of their dirty clothes and cleaned themselves off. Still unnerved by what he saw, he led Slim to his room to sleep, where there wasn’t a window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! I hope you all liked this chapter. I am currently working on the next one. If you want more updates about what I'm doing or even want to ask me a question, you can check out my Tumblr: https://sxh1417.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


	4. Slipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how wrong it is, how much he knows he's not supposed to... He's slipping. He can't help it when he's so addicted. And those eyes don't make things easier on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a last minute decision to combine everything into one story because Damn it all! I need to stop falling in love with the titles I come up with right before sleep.
> 
> Warning(s): Smut, Penetrative Sex, Top Sugar, Bottom Black, Ecto-bodies, Gentle Sex, Rough Sex, Biting, Fingering, A Very Scary Blood

Black was fidgeting. He hated to admit it, but he was. This was their first session after Blood started to follow Black around. He was still horrified that the other had watched Slim and him have sex, but his soul had an uneasiness in it. He didn’t know what to call this feeling. He’d only ever had this feeling when he first went to Alphys for training back before he joined the guard. It was somewhere between nervous and excited.

He didn’t get the chance to linger on it much longer. There was a knock on the door, soft and rhythmic. Black set his cup of coffee down and gave himself one last once-over before he went to open the door. Sugar was there, as expected. He wasn’t wearing purple this time. Shame. Black loved seeing that color on him. He was, however, wearing coral colors. Pretty pinks and oranges littered his strapless dress in a tye-dye fashion. Although, the most striking feature was the bright scarlet ribbon that tied around sugar’s waist. He quickly ushered the brightly dressed skeleton into his house before anyone saw him.

“Are you alright? You didn’t run into any trouble, did you?”

“Only a little,” Sugar replied happily. “I took care of it, though, so don’t worry about it.”

Black was tempted to ask about it but decided against it. Sugar may be sweet and all, but he too came from a dangerous universe. It was something he was still trying to wrap his head around.

“Would you like anything to eat? Something to drink?”

“Oh, some tea would be nice!” the taller replied as he took a seat in the kitchen. Black hurried past him to the teapot. There was only one kind of tea in the underground, unfortunately, but if made correctly it was better than coffee. Black set about making the drinks while Sugar waited patiently.

“You look lovely today, Sugar,” Black complimented.

“Thank you! My brother actually helped me pick this dress out today.”

The smaller flinched a little, spilling a bit of the tea in the process. He casually began to clean it up as though nothing happened. Of course, Blood would pick it out. He probably followed him, too. That was the scary part. If Blood knew Sugar was here, Black would be worse off than he already was. Stars, he was a dead man. But, he and Sugar both knew what they were getting into. They were both consenting adults.

_That probably doesn’t matter to Blood in the slightest._

It probably wouldn’t matter to him. But, Black wouldn’t be in the wrong necessarily. He was asked to do this. Black almost jumped. He could feel that burning gaze on him.

As he was turning around to hand Sugar the tea, he almost bumped into him. Sugar was standing right there, not two feet behind him. Black let out a small surprised sound at the action. Sugar helped him regain his balance before he dropped the tea. He gave the smaller skeleton a sheepish look. It was the same one he had on when he first arrived at Black’s doorstep.

“I… I must confess that I am a little eager to… to get to tonight’s activities,” Sugar said as he took the tea, but did not move from his spot. “My brother has given me a strict time to get back tonight. He said he made plans for us to do something tomorrow.”

Of course, he did.

“What time do you need to get back?” Black enquired leaning against the counter to put a little bit of distance between them.

“Around eight o’clock.”

Black’s eyes widened. Shit. That only gave them an hour and a half. “Well, is there anything specific you would like to try? We won’t be able to do anything intense with that kind of time limit.”

“I understand. And there was one thing I wanted to try,” Sugar said. He took a small step back, looking very shy now.

“What did you have in mind?”

“I… Nevermind,” Sugar said as he set down his cup of tea and took several steps away.

“No, it’s alright, Sugar. You can tell me,” Black assured, reaching out to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Sugar was having none of it. He just pulled away more.

“You’ll say ‘no’,” Sugar muttered.

Black put his hands on his hips. Sugar had never been difficult before. He knew that Black was up for anything. That was a part of their agreement. He would help Sugar experiment as much as he wished.

“Sugar,” he stated firmly. “You know that our agreement was, to be honest with each other. You can tell me what it is. If we need to, we can come to some sort of compromise. That’s part of the negotiations, Sugar.”

Sugar looked down at his feet for a long while. “I understand that… It’s just…” Sugar looked up to meet his eyes. “I want to have sex with you.”

Black felt a mixture of emotions. He wanted nothing more than to have Sugar, to be with Sugar. So, sweet and pretty and perfect… He wanted to press that body down with his own and having him scream with pleasure. That adorable face contorting when he pushed inside of him for the first time would be heavenly. Black wanted Sugar to scream his name as he came undone under him.

But a flash of red caught his eye in the window. His gaze snapped toward it, but it was already gone. Feeling that cold stare on him, like he was being watched even now, Black shivered. Pleasure or fear, he couldn’t tell. He knew one thing for certain though. Sugar’s request went against their agreement.

Those eyes though… Those eyes had such a hopeful look in them. It was hard, if not impossible to deny him this. With a soft sigh, Black realized just how bad he had it for Sugar. He found himself wanting to see the other smile more than to see him writhing in bed.

“Alright…” Black said. Sugar jumped up and down excitedly, his voice reaching a pitch Black was sure hadn’t been discovered yet. Sugar enveloped him into a hug and spun him around. Unfortunately, he had to ruin the moment. “Wait, there is one condition!” Sugar set him down hesitantly, a look of concern and worry on his features.

“What is it?” he asked cautiously, seeming just as sheepish as he was before.

“I can’t fuck you, sweetie,” Black stated. “We had an agreement and I intend to uphold it. I can’t top you… but, you can top me. Understand?”

“I think so?”

Black gave a soft smile. “That didn’t sound too convincing.”

“No, it did not. Let me get this straight… So, our positions will be switched?” Sugar asked.

“Yes, they will. But, don’t worry. It will still be nice. Remember our safe words?”

“Naturally. When would you like to begin?”

“Well considering our time constraint, we will have to begin as soon as possible,” Black said and held out his hand in invitation. “Shall we?”

Sugar just smiled sweetly and took Black’s hand. Black, ever the gentleman, lead him upstairs and to his room. Once inside, he locked the door behind them. The lock resounded loudly, a finality of their decision.

As per usual, they undressed each other slowly. Black adored the color of Sugar’s magic and was more than happy to explore the new body before him. Sugar normally summoned a full female body. But, their roles were switched tonight. Which meant that he could summon his female body. He didn’t do this often for Slim. He had to be particularly good for that. Sugar was an exception.

Without hesitation, he let his magic form into a full body. He was proud of the abs he had and his C cup breasts. His ass and thighs were a bit bigger though. He had very wide hips after all. Sugar was groping at his flesh, feeling it and molding it in his hands. Black ran his hands over Sugar’s surprisingly broad shoulders and chest. Their magic was the only thing that shined in the room as they stood bare in front of each other.

As if their minds were on the same wavelength, they both pulled back slightly to look the other up and down. Black admired every single inch of Sugar. He had the barest hint of abs and strong muscles. His body was toned more than he had expected. Sugar couldn’t take his eyes off Black’s body. They were roving over him, taking in, burning his image in his mind. Sugar’s stare made him flush a little, causing Sugar to look back up at his face. Their eyes met and held together for several moments.

Neither knew what, but something snapped in them both. Teeth clashed and tongues met. Hands were everywhere, touching, groping, caressing, everything Black could think of. It made Black shiver delightfully. He pushed Sugar against the bed and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. Sugar’s hands immediately went to his ass, grabbing a handful of his cheeks. As they kissed, he grabbed Black’s wide hips and pulled them closer. Black broke the kiss and let out a choked moan as their sexes rubbed together.

Sugar took this chance to latch his mouth onto one of Black’s breasts. The smaller skeleton keened as Sugar licked and sucked his breast. They were more sensitive than he’d ever admit to anyone. And Sugar was using every trick Black had used on him. Soon he was twitching and squirming in Sugar’s grasp. He tried his best to reciprocate, but his mind was always brought back to what Sugar was doing.

Letting go of his breast, Sugar pulled back and bit the flesh between Black’s shoulder and neck, making him nearly scream. Moans filled the air as both began to grind against each other. The slick on Black’s lips coated Sugar’s cock thoroughly. Black was beyond turned on by this. He couldn’t think about anything but the pleasure Sugar was giving him. he was supposed to be teaching Sugar how to top, but damn it all, Sugar was a natural. He had picked up on every single thing Black had done to him and more over the past several weeks.

Black knew he was a complete mess in Sugar’s arms. His pussy was dripping from all the attention he was given and his body was trembling from the pleasure coursing through him. The only thing going through his mind was ‘more’. He needed so much more. Stars, the very thought made his walls flutter and his fingers dig into Sugar’s back. There would be scratches there by the end of this. No doubt there would also be bruises on his hips.

After several minutes of sweet, sweet teasing torture, Black pulled away yet again. He finally set his gaze on Sugar’s cock. It wasn’t as big as Slim’s or as girthy, but Black didn’t expect it to be. However, he was still larger than most of the monsters Black had been with. His cock had that beautiful scarlet red color that Black adored. With how wet he was, he didn’t think he would need any sort of preparation, but Sugar thought otherwise. He easily thrust two fingers into Black, making him gasp.

Black moaned loudly and rocked into Sugar’s fingers. Stars, his fingers were long. They reached places even Slim couldn’t. They went so deep and when they curled, his vision blurred. He wouldn’t remember doing so, but he was rocking into Sugar’s ministrations. He grinded down into Sugar’s hand, taking him deeper and harder. He must be sounding like a complete whore if he could even hear himself. He caught Sugar’s gaze again and was immediately brought into a kiss.

When they parted, their eyes stayed on each other. Even as Sugar withdrew his fingers, making Black whimper, they didn’t dare look away. Black’s mind was screaming at him now. He’d only done something like this once before. He probably shouldn’t be doing this. This as a mistake, he should put a stop to this-

“Uh… Ah! Hah…” Black’s thought process was cut off when Sugar slowly pulled him down onto his cock. Their gaze didn’t break at all. he could see the lust cloud behind Sugar’s eyes and the little twitches here and there as he slowly pulled Black down on him all the way to the hilt. Once seated, he let out a soft sigh. Sugar fit in him so… he didn’t have a word for it. It was wonderful though. He could sit there all night, comfortable with Sugar inside him.

But, a nagging thought in his head told him that their time was limited. They couldn’t go as slow as they liked. So, he slowly, pushed himself up, pulling off of Sugar until only half of him was inside. Black’s sockets fluttered a little at the feeling of him dragging against the walls of his cunt. Slowly, he sank down again with another soft sigh.

That was how their pace started. It was slow and gentle. Something in Black’s mind was screaming at him that something was wrong, but he ignored it in favor of just spending this time with Sugar. Nothing mattered but this right now.

They pulled each other closer, Black resting his head on Sugar’s shoulder as he bounced up and down. Sugar helped him, pulling him down and thrusting up into him. The pleasure stayed at a comfortable level, and each time it got near overwhelming, it left Black breathless and crying with little whimpers. At times it was too much and others it was not enough, even though their pace never wavered.

As time went on, Black’s legs began to weaken, which he thought was odd. He normally had more stamina than this. Sugar took notice immediately and reversed their positions. Sugar was on top of him now, pushing him into the bed. He gave Black a soft smile before he took Black’s thighs into his hands and hitched them on his hips. Black took the hint and hooked his feet behind, Sugar’s back.

After a bit of adjustment, Sugar pulled out to the tip and thrust in. Hard. Black choked on a scream this time. His hands scrambled above his head, desperate to hold onto something anything. He ended up clutching the pillow and turning his head a bit to muffle his cries. Sugar’s pace was much the same as before, but much harder. It left Black’s toes curling and his body spasming.

Black was close. He had been close for a while, but no matter what Sugar did, nothing was enough. Sugar was shaking and at this point, Black couldn’t tell if it was from exertion or restraint. The dangerous, hungry glint was shining in Sugar’s eyes, a foreign sight for Black. He let out a small yelp as Sugar suddenly pulled and flipped him over onto his knees.

Black tried to look back as his partner, but Sugar was on him again. He was draped over his back and pushing into him again. This position, in particular, was what hat Black screaming into the pillow. Sugar’s cock reached in so deep and hit all his weak points until bottoming out and then pressing harder. The stretch was always Black’s favorite part. It left his entire body tingling and white touching the edges of his vision.

Sugar’s pace was fast and rough from then on, shoving Black off the brink. Everything was white and then black as his body spasmed and tensed all over. His walls fluttered around Sugar’s cock, clamping down on him. The feeling of Sugar’s release in him was distant, too far away for him to really appreciate. Even the bite Sugar left of the back of his neck was not important. All that was important was the pleasure shooting through them, the feeling of Sugar shaking behind him as he released, the feeling of their fingers entwined next to the pillow.

They both collapsed on the bed, panting and a complete mess. Sugar pulled out of him and laid next to him. Black cuddled up close as they both came down from their highs, although the warmth each presented only prolonged them.

As they finally gained some sort of coherency, some grasp of reality, they both quickly sat up on the bed in panic. Sugar scrambled out of bed to get his clothes as Black quickly crawled his way to the clock.

“Oh, sweet Angel, please let this damn thing be broken!” Black cried. He checked his phone and sure enough… Sugar had stayed an hour longer than he should have. Damn, where did the time go?

“I wish it was broken! Oh, stars, brother is going to be very mad at me!” Sugar cried as he quickly put his dress and stockings on. Black threw on one of his brother’s sweaters that thankfully came down to his thighs.

“He’ll be even more pissed if you go home smelling like sex,” Black said.

“I’ll make sure to roll around in the snow for a bit. That usually keeps the dogs in my universe from attacking.”

“Huh?” Black stopped, confused as all hell.

“Oh, the dogs don’t like to attack anything that smells like a puppy. If you roll around in the snow enough, you’ll just smell like wet something instead of… this…” Sugar gestured to himself with a blush.

Black just shook his head, not wanting to question anything right now. Sugar needed to get home. Black helped him quickly find some things and even helped him put on his shoes and straighten out his looks. Before he knew it, they were already at the door.

“Goodbye, Black,” Sugar chirped, with a bright smile on his face.

“See you later, Shugs,” Black replied. “Be safe out there.”

“Oh, I will,” Sugar replied, stepping out the door. “But, before I go…”

Black found himself being pulled up into yet another searing kiss. Although… He found it to be just as sweet as it was passionate. And it was over as quickly as it had come. Sugar pulled away and clacked his teeth to Black’s forehead as he pulled him in for a hug. They stood there for a minute, just holding each other before reality tore its way between them. Sugar pulled away and left another chaste kiss to Black’s teeth. Then he was gone, skipping around the corner of the house to the basement with the machine.

Black gently closed the door behind him. He took a moment to lean against it for support. The kiss still tingling on his teeth. His knees felt wobbly from their earlier activities combined with that kiss. Stars, he was addicted. He knew he was, even as Sugar’s essence was slowly trailing down his thighs. Fuck… He loved that feeling more than he should. He went into the kitchen. He might as well heat up his forgotten dinner. He would clean up later.

As his food put his food in the microwave, there was a knock on the door. Black smiled, Sugar probably forgot something. He strode over to the door with a soft smile on his face.

As he opened it, he said, “Did you forget something, Sugar?”

The small skeleton froze as his eyes met a bloodstained shirt and torn up blue parka. His bones grew colder than the frigid air outside as he slowly looked up to meet two large red eye lights and busted up skull.

“yeah. i sure did,” that rough voice rumbled. The very sound sent shivers down his spine. That look on Blood’s face told him he was in for a really bad time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! I used to be really bad about those on FanFicion... I don't need to be picking it up again, but it's a talent. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't be afraid to tell me what you think.
> 
> If you want to see updates on what I'm doing, I'm on Tumblr at: https://sxh1417.tumblr.com


	5. Dripping Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black got more than he ever thought he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is the one I really wanted to write. There are some scenes in the next few that I will likely have to take my time with. This chapter caused so many problems that this will now be continued for a while to come... And being the forgetful bitch that I am, I forgot that I would need to explain the fallout later.
> 
> Anyway... Enjoy Black getting dunked on. Warnings and Triggers will be in the endnotes for this chapter.

“Did you forget something, Sugar?”

The small skeleton froze as his eyes met a bloodstained shirt and torn up blue parka. His bones grew colder than the frigid air outside as he slowly looked up to meet two large red eye lights and busted up skull.

“yeah. i sure did,” that rough voice rumbled. The very sound sent shivers down his spine. The look on Blood’s face spelled nothing but murder for him. Before he could do anything, a hand wrapped around his neck. He clawed at the hand that seemed to engulf his cervical vertebrae completely. Shit. This wasn’t good.

Blood’s eyes were glowing brightly as he lifted Black easily into the air. Shit. Shit! _Shit!_ This really wasn’t good. He weakly kicked at Blood, trying to get out of his hold, but his energy was completely sapped from their earlier activities.

“what’s the matter, _Black_? not so comfortable being out of control? too fucking bad,” Blood seethed before throwing Black inside. Black went flying. He landed with a small yelp on the kitchen floor. He barely shielded his head from hitting the hard tiles.

He scrambled to get up off the floor as Blood stepped inside and locked the door. Black was in a bit of a panic now. Slim wasn’t supposed to be back for a while, leaving him alone. But, if he could get to his phone, he can text his brother 911 and he could save him. Blood was approaching him now. Black had to act quickly if he wanted to get away.

He thought about sending a wave of sharp bones, but Sugar’s face popped into his mind. He would hate it if he hurt Blood. He would hate Black if he hurt Blood. He sent a wave of bones with no intent but to distract. He made a break for the stairs but Blood teleported in front of him. Ducking under the arms that reached to grab him he sent another wave at Blood. He was instantly terrified when those bones only splinted off of Blood.

Deciding to go for a different tactic, he summoned a blaster, not to fire but as a stepping stool essentially. He hopped away from Blood and onto the Blaster. He jumped from the blaster to the railing on the second floor. As Blood was about to teleport again, he had the blaster bite Blood. Black took his chance to get to the door, but he clutched his chest in pain and sank down to his knees just as a something came whizzing above his head and lodged itself in his bedroom door.

He heard the crunching of bone from behind him. He could feel it as Blood ripped his blaster’s jaw open and off of it. As soon as Blood, he felt Blood’s presence behind him get closer and closer. Terror and fear ripped through his soul as he glanced up at the sound of the wood creaking and splintering. Blood had his hand on the handle of a very big ax. Blood manage to dislodge it and leered down at Black.

Black was too terrified to move. He was dead. Or worse… He didn’t want to think about what blood had in mind, but it was all that was running through his head. Blood was pissed. He knew his secret. He knew Black had slept with Sugar. He knew Black and Sugar have done sexual things on multiple occasions. He was _extremely_ pissed about that.

Black couldn’t resist when Blood picked him up by the back of his neck. He could only stare off in horror as Blood dragged him back downstairs and to the table.

“ya know… when Sugar flirted with ya, i wanted ta give ya the benefit of the doubt,” Blood rumbled. Black’s bones rattled at the sound. “i thought it was just some cute thing he wanted to try out. it was just harmless flirting… until that last comment.”

Black yelped as he was thrown onto the table. He tried to scramble away, but Blood took hold of his leg, encasing half his femur in his grasp and pulled him down. Suddenly, Black was all too aware of his still conjured genitalia and the cum coating it and his upper femurs.

“but, i know my sweet Sugar is too innocent fer that… well, he was. so, once he started acting flirty and saying such lewd things, i knew someone had ta be teachin’ him those things,” Blood growled down at Black.

The smaller skeleton tried to open his mouth and say something, anything, explain it to him in some way! But, nothing was coming out of his mouth. He was forced to sit there and gape like a fish out of water.

Blood sneered at him as he took in Black’s appearance. “didn’t even bother to get dressed afterward, huh… tell me, was he good? how was it to fuck someone else’s brother? must have been pretty good for you to do it over and over and over again.” Blood leaned in close and threatening, His ax, pressed against Black’s neck. He could feel a small trickle of marrow trail down it. Blood’s eyes fixated on it for a moment.

“I… I… We…”

“ **s h u t u p !** ” Black hissed. “i don’t want to hear your lies. you think i didn’t hear you two?! no doubt all of your Snowdin did, too. tell me, was it nice making him scream for you? hearing him beg for more? fucking hell, his moans carried all the way to Muffet’s place…”

Black flinched at the sudden yelling. Of course, he believed that Black fucked Sugar. Black hadn’t given him a single reason not to. He tried scrambling back again, but Blood would just pull him back. The action caused the ax to leave many cuts on his neck.

“i am gonna show you just what happened when… you… would you stop _fucking_ moving?!” Blood took both of Black’s femurs in hand and pulled, sprawling him out of the table. While Black was still stunned, from the blow of his head hitting the table, Blood to the ax and slammed it down next to Black’s head.

The air was still. Both of them had stopped moving then. Black from the fear that attack instilled in him and Blood from the sight laid before him.

“fuuuuck…” Blood muttered. Black’s eyes opened from being scrunched in pain to look at Blood. Blood’s face was flushed slightly as he stared down at Black’s bare pelvis. His magic was still conjured, only at the bare minimum though. Only his pussy was formed and Sugar’s seed was coating it, clinging to him. Black looked away, blushing a bright purple. At this point, he’d rather have Blood kill him instead of _just fucking staring_. He laid back covering his face with his arms. _Just get it over with. Just kill me and make this end._

“Ah! Aaaahh!?” Black’s spine straightened and his hands scrambled for purchase, coming to the handle of the ax. Something wet and warm touched his oversensitive cunt. He looked back to Blood only to find his skull between his legs. “Wha-? Blood! Wait, no – ah!” Black could only spasm as Blood continued to lick at his cunt and thighs. The touches left him twitching and shakily trying to push Blood’s head away while clutching onto the ax handle.

Stars, whether Blood meant to or not, he knew how to use his mouth. But, why? Why would he do this? Why not beat the crap out of Black and leave? At the moment, he didn’t know what he wanted more, the beating or Blood to keep going.

After weakly trying to push Blood away, his hand was pinned down to the table. Blood let out a loud growl in warning, something that always made Black shiver, and now very weak in the knees. The bigger skeleton continued to groan and rumble against Black’s lips. Black couldn’t keep himself from squirming as unwanted pleasure ran through his body. He let out little cries and squeaks as Blood continued his assault until the only fluids left were deep inside of him or Blood’s saliva.

Black looked up at him and their eyes met. Those same burning eyes tore through him, making him feel more exposed than before. His face flushed more under the intense stare. Suddenly, teeth scrapped against his clit.

“Ah! AHHHHH!” His spine bowed backward, his toes curled and he threw his head back. The intense pleasure dulled the pain his head was in after hitting it on the table so suddenly. His entire body was twitching. His cunt clenched and spasmed around nothing. As he came down from his high, he felt more exposed than before, if it was even possible. Blood had his fingers pressed inside, holding him open and just _staring_. Damn it! Why did his stare bother him so much? Why was he still staring? Why look to begin with? Did he have worse things planned than Black originally thought? Oh, stars, he didn’t think he could handle it much longer.

Suddenly, his shirt was yanked up to his ribs. The cloth barely hid his soul, something he was relieved about and prayed that Blood didn’t see. Then, Blood was leaning closer, almost crawling up his body. It was… Fucking stars, it was almost _intimate_. Black couldn’t push him away. He couldn’t fight him off now with his reserves so low. All he could do now was let Blood do what he wanted.

And it seemed that fondling his spine was what he wanted to do. Blood’s fingers traced over the sensitive bones. They caught on each one before that same tongue came down on him. He gasped and squirmed. Only Slim had done this before… Black’s eyes teared up a little. He wanted Slim right now. He needed his brother here.

Fingers grazed his cunt again and he nearly seized. The pleasure was too much. Overstimulation had the tears streaming down his face now. It bordered too much, despite how good it felt. His breathing grew to heavy panting. He squirmed as those diligent fingers stayed gentle, never pushing in or playing with his clit again. His head was getting cloudy and muddled. He could barely think.

The only thing he could say was, “Please… Please… please, please, please…” Whether it was to stop or keep going… he just didn’t know anymore.

The bite to his lumbar vertebrae was what had him changing his entire tune. Those teeth clamped down just right on his vertebrae while hands massaged the cartilage. Those fingers seemed to know every right spot to touch and that tongue felt like heaven. His hand wandered from the ax handle to the broken skull in front of him. His hand laid on Blood’s skull clutching onto him. His fingers dug into him. He clutched onto his skull as Blood continued his assault. When his hand clutched to the edge of the hole in Blood’s skull, those teeth tightened. Black cried out for about a second before Blood removed himself and snatched his hand away.

A second passed in silence before he was flipped to his front and his femurs pulled back. The ax was removed and suddenly Black was reminded of the danger he was in. He pulled his arms in and tried to kick. To his surprise, the ax was embedded further up the table, about two feet from Black’s face. He flinched yet again, unsure of what to do now, afraid to move.

He felt a pressure along his back. Something about it screamed safe, secure, _submit_. Black shuddered, arousal making his cunt drip. He felt a hand on the back of his head pressing him down further into the table. He turned his head to the side, not fighting it. He helped lay himself flat with his arms to his sides. He didn’t understand what Blood wanted or what he was doing, but maybe if he saw Black cooperating, he wouldn’t be hurt too bad? But, he’d already touched Black… He’s already had his tongue inside him and played with him. Black shuddered. He should be hating this more than he is. He should be fighting this. But, he can’t. More tears fell as his mind warred about what should be done. He was so confused. He just didn’t understand why Blood was -

Black’s thought process was brought to a halt as he felt Blood grind against his coccyx. The worst part was that he ground back. The moan that slipped from his teeth bordered obscene. He covered his mouth with one hand while Blood grabbed his femur and tugged him back. He could feel something hard press into his sacrum and just grind into it. His eye lights flickered and he ground back. Whimpers and moans fell from him as they continued this for a while.

When it stopped suddenly, he couldn’t quite comprehend what was happening. Then Blood pulled away and Black tried to sit up, confused as to why he stopped. A second later, he felt something hot and hard press against this cunt and hands pull him back into it. He was sent back into pleasurable delirium as Blood’s cock brushed against his clit over and over. His quickly reached for the handle of the ax to help keep him up, to keep him balanced, grounded.

His cock glided easily between his folds, slicking itself. Hearing Blood’s grunts of pleasure send little jolts down his spine. Blood was enjoying this… Fuck. _He_ was enjoying this. He shouldn’t be. He shouldn’t be…

He whined as Blood removed himself once again. Only this time, he was given only a second to question it before Blood’s cock pressed against the lips of his cunt. He was lining them up. Hands grabbed his femurs in a tight grip, and before he could protest, Blood was pushing into him. He fell onto the table again. It was too much. Blood was too big. He was probably the biggest Black had ever taken. It hurt. And being the masochist he was, he _loved_ it.

Blood went slow and Black was ever so grateful for it. He was sure if Blood didn’t, he’d be coming again. He didn’t want to right away, especially so soon after his last one. But the other just had to roll his hips in that way that had his bones rattling. And Blood too advantage of it. He did it again, drawing another moan out of him.

Blood kept hitting that spot, rolling his hips into it and pushing deeper. Black was left twitching as he was filled to near bursting. He was afraid to look down. He could feel Blood’s cock rub the back of his pubic symphysis. Why was Blood this big? Why was his own body able to accommodate him like this?

Soon Blood was hilted inside of him. Black was taking shuddering breaths, shaking as Blood sat there, unmoving. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever. He could tell Blood had to take a small break too. His cock was twitching inside of him, throbbing hard. After a while, he heard another growl resonate behind him and he shook as that cock pulled out halfway before pushing back inside him.

“Ngh… Ah! Haaahhh…”

The sounds coming from him were not voluntary as Blood set a slow, hard pace. Each time, he hit all of Black’s sweet spots. As more and more moans were ripped from him, Blood seemed to go faster and faster, getting rougher. Eventually, Black had to hold onto the ax just to keep from being pushed further up the table. The sounds coming from their joined sex were lewd at the very least. He could hear the squelches as Blood thrust inside of him, his precum likely missing with Sugar’s cum. A cum dump was the only thing that could come to mind as he thought of what he must look like. Two shades of red mixed within him, along with his own juices.

He felt that cock in him throb hard right before Blood changed the angle. He hit something inside of him that made his toes and legs curl so much, his toes touched Blood’s back. Not a second later, Blood was pressing him down into the table again. That same feeling of safety and security burned through him, Black jerked from the sudden pleasure of it.

Then his shirt was suddenly pulled down in the back, the neck in the front rode up, slightly choking him, adding to his pleasure. Breathing became a little hard to do. Then suddenly there were teeth on his neck, biting him again. Black’s body spasmed from the stimulation. His eye lights rolled back and he was coming again. His walls squeezed tightly around Blood.

Blood’s grip tightened on him and his hips didn’t stop for a second. He kept going. Black was saying something, but he didn’t even know what anymore. He didn’t care. He couldn’t think. Everything felt too nice and he just wanted to stay there and take it.

A hand came to stroke his spine and while another played with his clit. His body just continued to spasm and twitch. He couldn’t tell one orgasm from the next. Blood just continued to stimulate him. It made his head spin. He felt those fingers move down to their connection. He briefly wanted to feel those fingers push into him too but knew they wouldn’t fit. They moved to play with the fluids leaking out of him.

When those hands moved to his hips, Black knew Blood was close. The very thought of having him cum inside was so pleasing to him. He wanted it. He needed to feel it. He had to. Blood’s thrusts grew harder as he pulled Black back into him. He tried to help, pushing back into him with all the strength he had left in him, which was admittedly not much.

Seconds later, Blood thrust as deep as he possibly could. Hot release hit his cunt and spread around Blood’s cock, overfilling him. Blood’s hand came to wrap around his own on the ax handle, gripping it tightly. He shivered on top of Black a groaned deeply. He could feel the vibrations in his own ribcage. Blood was also mumbling a name against his neck. Whose it was, he didn’t know. He couldn’t care. His body burned and ached. He was satisfied… but, he still itched for more.

He felt Blood remove himself. The cum that was trapped inside spilled out onto his thighs after his legs were put down. His hand was gently taken off the ax so it could be removed. Blood couldn’t think very well about it. His mind kept drifting back to the feeling of Blood’s cum dripping down his thighs and to his knees, where it likely dripped onto the carpet. His eyes grew heavy and he barely watched as Blood exited his house, locking the door behind him.

* * *

All rage left Blood’s body as soon as he saw Black’s conjured magic. It wasn’t a cock at all, but a very wet and plump pussy smeared with scarlet. The smell of his sex wafted up to his nasal aperture. Scarlet on purple… Fuuuuuck... Black didn’t top. Sugar did. Blood’s brain short-circuited as he tried to comprehend this.

The screams he heard, the moans for more, the desperate cries he heard… There was no way. But, the scarlet essence before him stated otherwise. It glistened brightly against the royal purple lips. Fucking hell. He was frozen. He couldn’t move. The view was… tantalizing. He licked his teeth briefly, a single intruding thought running through his head. _i wonder what Sugar tastes like…_

The coherent part of his head was screaming about how horrible and wrong this was. That he shouldn’t so something like this. He should turn away and just leave. But, no. He was already sinking to his knees. His tongue was already reaching out to taste it. As soon as his tongue touched the scarlet, he felt his mental functions slowly ticking away one by one.

And the noise Black made… There was no doubt now that it was Black who made those noises now. How on earth could he have mistaken them for Sugar’s. Their pitch was different, but no less pleasant to listen to. And when he tried to talk while being pleasured? It was unbelievably sexy.

Blood was drunk off the taste of their mixed fluids, the smell of sex, and the desperate and confused moans below him. He spread Black’s legs wider as he shoved his tongue inside to thoroughly explore him. Black’s moans and pleas hardly registered to Blood. When he felt a hand touch his head to push him away, he snatched it and shoved it against the table with a warning growl. The shiver that wracked Black’s body afterward only spurred him on. Black was taking enjoyment out of this. It was the complete opposite of what he came here before, but he was finally getting a taste of Sugar. And thoughts of his sweet little brother trying to dominate someone so prissy was a bit more arousing than he thought it would be, especially with this bratty little shit.

He glanced upward and saw the expressions he was making. They were almost the same as when he watched him through the window. That time had been a happy accident. It creeped this little shit out and made his face a very pretty purple…

He caught the other’s eyes. They were hazy and unfocused. Whether he knew it or not, there was a trail of drool dripping down his chin. He looked absolutely debauched. No trace of those smug smirks he was infamous for. While keeping eye contact, Blood pulled his tongue out and lightly scraped his teeth against his clit.

The reaction was instant. Black’s eyes flickered to hearts for a single second before he threw his head back, back bowing tightly and from the corner of his eye, he could see Black’s toes curling. The sound of his head hitting the table was loud and should have caused some concern, but he caught a glimpse of something shining under Black’s shirt. He could barely see it, but Black’s soul was shining brightly and dripping inside the shirt. After a second, he brought his eyes back down. His soul was too… it was too much…

His eyes drifted down to Black’s cunt. His walls were spasming before his eyes. He brought his fingers to it to spread him open. Deeper inside, he could see that Sugar’s cum was still there. Stars… It was tantalizing. He wanted another taste, but his cock throbbed, demanding attention. He just needed the other up and going again.

He trailed a hand up to the hem of the shirt that rested on Black’s spine. He pulled it up to Black’s ribs exposing the bones there. As expected, there were small scars here and there on lumbar vertebrae. Blood leaned closer to inspect them. As he looked, he began to trace them with his fingers and then his tongue, making Black squirm yet again. It was… cute. It was actually cute to see him writhing under his touch. The little squeaks and startled moans were even better when his right hand came down to gently rub Black’s folds again. The smaller skeleton started twitching again.

Small and broken pleas were falling out of Black’s mouth. Little brat was really getting into this. He wrapped his teeth around the vertebrae there and bit down. It wasn’t hard, but it certainly was enough to make the other squeal loudly. Soon after, loud moans slipped through his teeth. He felt a hand on his skull, clutching and scraping for purchase. Yes… Sugar would do this too while Blood slowly unraveled him.

His teeth clenched tighter when he felt that hand grasp desperately to the edge of the hole in his skull. Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, he could feel his fingers in his skull. It was invasive and a small bit unpleasant. He removed his teeth before he drew marrow and snatched that hand away.

Black looked needy now. He was squirming and moving around so deliciously. It took only a second for Blood to make his decision. He flipped Black over onto his chest and pulled his knees back, propping them on his hips. He could sense the other’s anxiety as he removed the ax from its position. He quite liked seeing Black scramble and hold onto it. He slammed the ax down a bit further up the table.

Blood was on him in seconds. He draped himself across Black’s back. He was so small… He needed to hurry, though, while he was still going to do this. He pressed Black down into the table, happy to see the other comply. Black seemed to cooperate well when Blood didn’t have the Axe in his hands.

He pressed his hips forward and ground into Black. The moan that resulted was almost whorish. Blood’s bones heated. Yeah, those were the moans he heard earlier. And if the feeling of the hips grinding back was any indication, Black wasn’t completely opposed to doing this. He readjusted his hips and pressed himself against Black’s sacrum. He made sure to grind hard into that spot. Some sweet moans fell out of Black’s mouth. It was so easy to pretend it was Sugar under him now.

After a few minutes of grinding, he pulled away, allowing Black up a bit. He pushed down his shorts, releasing his throbbing length. He pressed himself back to Black’s cunt and ground. Fuck, Black was wet enough to coat his cock up. He watched those hands scramble and grab the handle of the ax. Black leaned into it, putting his weight on it.

Blood smirked as he pulled away and lined them up. He felt the other stiffen briefly before Blood took Black’s femurs into his hands again and pulled him back onto his cock. The head pushed there with a small pop. Black fell onto his front, seeming to lose all strength in his arms. His hand held on weakly to the handle as Blood slowly pushed into him.

He had to hold himself back. Black was so tight… He didn’t think that Black would be this tight. To think, Sugar was pushing into him not that long ago, enjoying these same walls. _Shit._ Blood rolled his hips a little. Black’s bones twitched and rattled adorably. He did it again and Black’s walls fluttered around him and another moan filled the air.

He was so focused on Blacks reactions, he barely registered that he was completely seated inside of Black. He was shuddering, panting and twitching. It was obvious he was close just from this. Hell, Blood had to stop for a minute to collect himself. Those tight walls were wrapped snugly around him, squeezing him and fuck, he could feel Sugar’s seed around him. He growled lowly and started to pull out. He pulled out about halfway before thrusting back inside of Black.

“Ngh… Ah! Haaahhh…” Those moans echoed through his skull as Blood set the pace. He should pace himself, go slow. But he could fell Sugar’s cum moving around his cock as he thrust inside. The sound spurred him to go harder and faster, just to hear it squelch as he thrust inside Black’s little cunt. Sugar had fucked this cunt and came inside of it. He was touching a part of Sugar.

He hit something inside of Black that made his legs curl and touch the back of Blood’s ribs. Blood bent over Black’s body and yanked at the shirt’s collar, exposing Black’s neck. He could faintly see the outline of teeth there…

_Fucking **hell…**_

Sugar bit Black too. Which meant they had to be in this same position. Sugar fucked Black just like Blood was now. His cock throbbed hard. He pressed himself close to Black and latched his own teeth over the mark. He bit down on it with enough force to draw marrow and lapped it up, reveling in Black’s hoarse screams. Black’s cunt clamped impossibly tighter around him, gushing as he seemed to pull Blood deeper into him. Hid bones rattled loudly and his body was twitching. He kept a tight hold on Black as he continued his pace, prolonging Black’s orgasm.

After a few more thrusts, he heard Black babbling. As he listened closer, he was surprised to hear him say, “…. don’t…. please don’t stop… more… more, please… please, give me more…”

Blood would be damned if he didn’t listen to that sweet little pleading. Black was limp, pliant in his arms now. He kept thrusting, his hand going to his spine to pump it with his thrusts. The other reached between them to Black’s clit. He rolled it between his fingers and pinched before his fingers went down to where they were connected. It was tight. There was no way he was going to fit anything else inside. But he could feel their mixed fluids spilling out as he continued his brutal pace.

Blood slowly neared his own peak. Gripping Black’s hips, he thrust in faster and harder. Sweat beaded on his skull from the exertion. Black was weakly pushing back against him.

“please… inside… please…”

Those little, mumbled words were what did it for him. Blood bit down on him again, as he thrust all the way inside. He had to hold onto the ax handle himself as the hot coil in his soul snapped and he emptied everything he had into Black. His vision darkened and he nearly fell onto Black as his head spun. He stood there until his vision cleared. Pulling out of Black made a loud, lewd sound and cum spilled out of his stretched hole. A mixture of his, Black’s and Sugar’s release coated his thighs. Blood’s cock twitched again, but he put himself back into his pants.

It was best if he left before he did any more damage. He gripped gently pried Black’s hand off his ax and yanked it out. He quickly teleported away. He was too tired to think of what just occurred. He was going home. He’d think about everything tomorrow.

* * *

Black stayed there for what felt like a few minutes, but he knew it had to be hours. He still hadn’t moved from his spot when his brother walked in and found him. Originally, he joked and poked fun. That lasted for only a couple of seconds. When Black didn’t say anything, he immediately scooped his brother up and carried him upstairs. He was taken to the bath and held gently in his mate’s arms. He cuddled into Slim as they waited for the bath to fill.

Slim was seething and it was getting worse the longer Black didn’t say anything. Black just patted his cheek, too tired and out of it for words. Slim absentmindedly pet his skull while he whispered praise and littered his face with kisses.

As his brother helped bathe him and wash off the cum caked on his legs, he was left to though. Blood should have hurt him tonight. He should have hurt him badly for what he did. Instead, he pleasured him. He couldn’t possibly think of how that happened, why it happened. He gladly clung to Slim as he was washed, dried off, and taken to the kitchen. The shirt he had on was put in the wash. He was wrapped in a fluffy blanket and sitting on Slim’s hip as Slim heated up his forgotten food and got him some water. Instead of taken to the living room, he was taken to Slim’s room and placed gently on the bed.

Slim set up his laptop to show one of Black’s favorite movies while Black sipped at his water. He hadn’t realized how sore his throat was until now. He cuddled with Slim on his bed while he tiredly watched the show. He’d tell Slim what happened in the morning. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy his brother’s touch and loving hold.

Right before they went to sleep, Black tried to reassure Slim that he was alright, but found his voice didn’t work. He shakily wrote it on a piece of paper and gave Slim a small kiss, hoping he wouldn’t stay up all night to plot someone’s death. He fell asleep soon after, pressed close to Slim, unaware of the heat radiating from his bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Non-con, Extremely Dubious Consent, Violence, Small Beating, Choking, Threats, Axes, Mild Gore (blood), Obsessive Blood, Slightly Creepy Blood, Submission, Biting, Grinding, Smut, Rough Sex, Masochism, Very Slight Humiliation Kink, Cream Pie, Slight Cum Inflation, Subspace, Aftercare
> 
> If you already read it, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you would like to see updates of what I'm doing, check out my tumblr: https://sxh1417.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please don't be shy! Tell me what you think or tell me your predictions of what might happen! I really don't bite, despite how often I write about it. :p Also, all mistakes are my own. If I missed something or there's a typo glaring at you, please tell me, I will try to fix it right away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black works through some of his confusion while suffering from the aftermath of his encounter with Blood. While recovering from the aftermath with Slim, Black learns some news... and it does not bode well for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO. I have been wanting to write this chapter for a while. I had parts of it written from MONTHS ago in a notebook. I STILL have parts that I'm going to work in... but at a later date ;)  
> This is kind of a setup chapter, so please be patient. Check the endnotes for some crucial info about later chapters.

In the morning, Black still didn’t tell Slim what had happened. He didn’t know why. He should have. He really should have. He should have stopped everything and tried to tell him. He should have told him everything that happened. But, he couldn’t. Well, really there were two reasons why he couldn’t… No, make that three.

One was the simple fact that he physically couldn’t. His throat was much too sore to do anything with. He could barely make little sounds, just breathy little ones. The second reason was… well… more embarrassing to admit…

“Hmmmm…. Ngh… Haaa….”

“that’s it, baby… fuck…”

Black was clutching onto the bars of their bed for dear life. Slims pace was slow and gentle, keeping in mind the injuries he sustained the day prior. The bed creaked softly under their movements. Black’s bones rattled loudly, shaking the chain on the cuffs that bound his hands to the bars. Each movement shot pain through him, along with unimaginable pleasure.

He didn’t know who caused it, whether it was Sugar or Blood, but he had gone into heat that night. When he’d awoken in the morning, he was a mess of writhing bones, only wanting more and more pleasure.

“P… Pap… Papy…” Black whimpered when teeth immediately latched onto his clavicle and bit down hard. Another mark to add to the collection that littered his bones. Slim had been furious when he saw all those marks, especially the marks on his neck. They looked like claiming marks. Slim hadn’t wanted to hurt Black further, so he clipped the collar around his neck, blocking nearly all access to it. So now Slim was leaving all sorts of different marks on his body. Claw marks, bite marks, none of them bleeding.

“you are mine… all mine… don’t’ you forget it, Sans…” Slim muttered against his bones. His hands gripped tightly to his iliac crests, pulling him into his thrusts. It stretched Black along the bed, making his bones pop deliciously.

“… ors… yours… yours…” Black rasped. He summoned his soul, baring himself to his older brother. His soul wanted his brother’s. It wanted to make a connection. Magic dripped from his soul onto his ribcage. It hummed, calling out in desperation.

Slim groaned and pulled away. He grabbed Black’s soul softly and gently massaged it with one hand while he continued to fuck him. Black arched into the touch, ever so slightly spreading his legs wider. Feeling his brother’s intent, the love, affection, pleasure, and the sheer intent to claim him again was what made Black’s walls flutter and spasm around Slim. With a few more thrusts, Slim followed after, growling out Black’s name.

Slim put his soul back and cuddled close. He unlocked the cuffs but left the collar on. Pulling Black close, he wrapped a blanket around them both as the came down. Black’s body still itched to be touched, but not nearly as bad as it had. Black was still riding his high when he heard his phone buzz.

_BZT BZZZT_

Black sighed as his brother let out a protective growl. Slowly, he pried off Slim’s arms from around his waist and leaned over to the bedside table to check his phone. He petted his head to quiet Slim’s disgruntled groaning.

“hush,” he chastised as he put in his password. He had several messages and missed calls. All were from either Sugar or Blue. The last message from Sugar said, _“message me when you can, please!”_

Black sighed again. There was reason number three… Sugar. He didn’t want his brother hurting Blood, no matter what stupid thing Blood did. It would only hurt Sugar in the end. Black sent him a quick message to tell him that he wasn’t ignoring Sugar, explaining that he and Slim were taking care of his heat.

Once that was done, he looked at Blue’s message. It was much the same. He canceled cooking day with Blue with a sad smile. It was always fun cooking with Blue… a tinge of heat rolled up his back, his heat reminding him of its presence.

Black set his phone down after putting it on silent. It would be best not to have any other interruption.

An image of Blood’s eyes watching him through the window flashed through his mind. It made his arousal flare up to almost unbearable. He could practically feel those eyes raking down his body again. He squirmed a little, trying to think of anything else… He shouldn’t think about how much he liked what Blood did to him. He didn’t want to think about it. He felt ghost pains, and pleasure, of those teeth sinking into his neck.

“Fuck…” Black muttered, squirming out of Slim’s hold.

“snrk… wha…?” he had apparently woken Slim from his small nap. Well, too bad.

“…move,” Black rasped as he shoved Slim off him and onto his back. Slim’s hands found their way to his hips as Black began to straddle him.

“damn, sans… what’s the occasion?” Slims asked, hissing when his brother ground down on him.

“h… heat…” Black managed to say. He scowled at his own inability to say more than one word at a time. It was a fleeting thought though. He was more concerned with making Slim get Blood out of his head. He pinned Slim’s hands to the bed and cuffed them. Slim looked at up at him with shock and skepticism.

“are you sure it’s just the heaaaaaAAAtTT?!”

He didn’t answer that as he began sliding the rest of the way onto Slim’s member. He looked down at Slim. His brother was flushed, blushing at Black’s sudden dominance. An image of Blood in the same position as his brother flashed through his head. Growling at himself, he rose up and thrust himself back down. He drew a pretty cry out of Slim when he did.

Why? Why did he have to think of Blood like that? Blood had essentially raped him and here Black was fantasizing about it. Fantasizing about Blood below him, with that angry expression as Black took his time to ride him slowly, agonizingly so. Or maybe he would go fast, leave Blood no time to think just as Blood had done to him. Maybe when he was done, he’d ride Blood’s face, grind down against those teeth as he gripped onto that broken skull.

Black cursed as, rolling his hips down. He looked down at Slim who was still equal parts confused, concerned, and very aroused. He felt guilty…

Black felt like shit, but that didn’t mean he had to drag his mate into this. Black slowed down to a manageable and pleasurable pace. He refused to take his emotions out of Slim. He couldn’t do that to him, especially when he didn’t know what was going on.

Stars it was going to be a long, long heat.

 

* * *

 

 

It was. And he _and_ Slim were paying for it.

Black rubbed his aching coccyx while Slim laid next to him in utter misery. There would be no sex for them, for at least a week. Recovery was going to be a bitch because at some point Slim started chaffing. He was curled up right now, applying pressure to the area of pain. Black rolled his eyes but winced. Yeah, he shouldn’t talk shit. He was the one that caused it. What can you do when you’re hit with a heat so intense that it lasts a fucking week _with_ a partner.

Black slowly crawled out of bed. He needed to go run some bathwater and make some sort of meal. He could only handle Muffet’s shit for so long, no matter how good her spider donuts were. When he got up, pain laced through his spine and he groaned. Yep. Time to crack open Mettablook’s Black-Market Healing Bombs, the bath bombs that have healing properties.

Glancing over at his shoulder at his mate, Black decided two would be sufficient.

 

* * *

 

 

Once out of the bath, Black scrubbed as much glitter off of himself as he could. Mettablook was about the only nice person in the underground. Being a ghost, no one could actually kill him for it. Black sometimes wanted to kill the bastard for putting so much fucking glitter into the bombs.

Black headed down to the kitchen, not bothering to throw any clothes on. Slim was currently in the bath and no one was going to drop by for an unexpected visit that didn’t want their hands chopped off from the guillotine trap in the door. Black was proud of that one. It was one of the first ones he ever made. Slim almost paid the price for it, but at least they knew it worked.

He chose to make something simple. A little bit of pasta wouldn’t hurt. Black started to make some spaghetti and garlic toast. Hopefully, it would be enough to heal the rest of his and Slim’s… ailments. Black shivered and closed his legs a little. Even with the healing it all still hurt like a bitch.

He had just taken the garlic toast out of the oven when he heard his phone go off. He checked everything to make sure nothing was going to boil over while he was away before walking upstairs to get his phone. He snatched it up before going back downstairs. Slim had just gotten out of the bath. His small limb didn’t escape Black.

He had a couple of messages from Blue. The cheery guy had asked him if his heat was over. Black sent a message confirming, but that they would need a couple of days for recovery. He left it at that.

Only… he got another message later. It had been a good while later, too. The spaghetti was already done, and the plates made. Slim had gotten their clothes and a soft blanket to wrap around them on the couch, waiting for Black to come over and sit. He shot a small look at Slim before he looked at the message. It was simple enough but made him worry.

_Whenever you get better, I need to talk to you!_

He sent a small reply of, “ _Alright. Just a few more days.”_

He set the phone down and picked up the plates. He carried them over to Slim and set them on the coffee table. While he got dressed, he heard his phone buzz again. It was probably Sugar, so he ignored it for now. He could get it later. He cuddled up close to Slim as they sat down to watch a silly cartoon movie about a fluffy, destructive alien that landed on earth and made a family with Humans.

 

* * *

 

 

Black was hesitant to go back and see the others. The next gathering they had, many people had expressed their worry for him, but their happiness that he was okay. Thankfully, his brother never mentioned the assault. He was given light hugs by Papyrus, Blue and Sugar. He could feel daggers at his back when that occurred. While everyone was expressing their concern and their relief that he was well, Blood didn’t.

Black did his best to avoid Blood and his gaze, but Blood was bent upon keeping him within his sight. It unnerved him more than their… impromptu treat, so to speak. It hurt to see Sugar was so concerned for him and fretting over him. Sugar was even more concerned, dragging him aside while Blood was trapped in a conversation with Papyrus. Sugar told Black that Blood had been following him everywhere and would not let him out of his sight. Black understood. He couldn’t bring himself to meet with Sugar anyway.

He had to hide a shiver that ran down his spine from the harsh throb of his magic. He fought down the blush on his cheekbones. The memories ghosted over him, teasing him. As much as he hated to admit it, he liked the abuse he received. Stars, he… he hated that he liked it and wanted more of it. Guilt riddled him as he was pulled into a hug by Sugar. His eyes met Blood’s over Papyrus’s shoulder.

There was nothing but hunger in Blood’s eyes. It made Black’s brow furrowed as he wrapped his arms around Sugar, returning the hug. That hunger seemed to deepen. Then it clicked. Like completing a puzzle. Blood had all of a sudden just stopped attacking him, had stopped trying to kill him. Then he suddenly ate him out? Was Blood really so thirsty to taste Sugar that he would do that? The answer apparently seemed like yes.

Black clicked his mouth shut. Calling Blood out on his behavior was not a good idea, not with everyone here. That would be admitting and revealing many sins on his and Blood’s parts. Slim would likely try to kill him, as well as Edge and Red. it would be an entire mess that wasn’t worth the hassle. Instead, he turned back to Sugar and smiles.

“Don’t worry about your brother. If he comes asking questions, we’re just sharing make-up tricks,” Black assured. He pulled away slightly, letting his hand linger just a second longer, caressing down Sugar’s arm. “I’ll message you when I am fully recovered. I’ll tell you a date and a time, you tell me if it’s good. Is my place still okay?”

“Absolutely!” Sugar smiled, his mood brightening significantly.

Their conversation ended there as Blue walked into the center of the room while Stretch moved the coffee table to the side of the room. Sugar slipped away from him and walked over to Blood.

“Alright, everyone! You all know what tonight is,” Blue announced. “It’s Game Night! Which means – “

“games, sex, and booze,” Red interrupted. Blue and Edge glared at him. Red just shrugged with a grin. “close enough…”

“he’s right, you know,” Slim piped in. “Spin the bottle does get intense.”

“Wait – WHAT?!” Black balked.

“Slim didn’t tell you, did he…” Blue sighed, seeming to deflate.

“yeah… tonight’s poor choice includes spin-the-bottle combined with truth-or-dare and a lot of alcohol,” Red smirked. “rules are that we start off with one person, they spin the bottle, whoever the open-end lands on is given a choice: truth or dare.”

“…….. I don’t think you guys fully understand what ‘Spin-the-Bottle’ is…” Black commented.

“We do too!” Papyrus protested.

“we just put a new _spin_ on it,” Classic grinned. The room filled with bursting laughter and equal groans of agony. “on a more serious note though… we talked it out last meeting. now that all of us have our significant other, we decided to have a little fun.” Classic shot a glance at Sugar and Blood, who were definitely sitting closer to each other than before. Blood’s arm was around his waist, holding on protectively.

Black felt his marrow go cold. He had to keep himself from showing any sort of surprise or emotion at the news. Why didn’t Sugar tell him? When had they gotten together? Those were questions he would need to ask Sugar when they met up… Perhaps keeping this arrangement with him wasn’t the best of ideas. Tempting Blood was probably an even stupider one – Well… it wouldn’t be tempting Blood per se… He would just be pissing the skeleton off by having an affair with Sugar.

Biting his tongue… He got a bad feeling about this. He wasn’t going to like this game if they played. He was just about to back out, sit this game out for the night when Slim snuck up behind him. Wrapping his arms around Black and cuddling him close.

“you don’t have to interact with anyone but me if you don’t want,” Slim whispered, sending a pleasant chill through him. “your heat was rough and i know you’re still recovering.” As if to try and convince him, Slim’s hands rested on his hips, rubbing them gently while he placed little kisses to his clavicles, vertebra, and mandible. How could Black say no to that?

They arranged themselves in a circle. Clockwise, they sat the Tale brothers, Fell, SwapFell, Swap, and HorrorTale. Black stuck close to his brother, sitting in his lap, ignoring Red’s leering. Sugar flashed him a soft smile, which faded when Black told them his intentions. There were only a few complaints. Blood shot Black a small glare, making the small skeleton curl closer to him.

“That is all right,” Blue hissed at the people who complained, pointedly shooting a glare at Red. “If you decide to participate, it can be limited to kissing for dares and truths. It… would be nice if you could branch out a little, though. It is your decision and we will respect it.” Black only nodded in understanding. “good. Now, we’ll draw straws to see who goes first and then go clockwise afterward.” Blue started going around, letting them pick straws. Once the straws were picked, they all picked the biggest one to go first… and that was Tale Papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I am actually surprised how popular this story has gotten. I began it on a thirsty whim and then grew more thirsty for the pairings that ensued. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> CRUCIAL INFORMATION: I have a Poll up on Twitter. If you would like to vote on what you want to see in the later chapters, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE VOTE!!! My Twitter is @sxh1417. The Poll is only up for 24 hours, but you can still reply to the tweet with the pairing you want UNTIL the next "What do you want" Poll that SweetPoison will appear on. Keep an eye out for it! I fucked up my poll, so this convoluted shit is my fault. I'm sorry. I'll do better next time!

**Author's Note:**

> I know. It was really short. But it was meant to be. I hope you all enjoyed tho!
> 
> Also, I'm on Tumblr! Check it out! : https://sxh1417.tumblr.com/


End file.
